


Feeling Better

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Total Drama
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-29
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-18 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8162689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: After Brandon had to go back to his home planet with his sister, Crystal and Amber, Sammy had feeling down in the dumps lately after his leaving. Sky notices this and then decides to cheer her up, but at the same time, the athlete has developed feelings for the good twin.





	

Sammy was not the same for a while. She had been very down lately. It had been forever since Brandon went back into outer-space with his sister Crystal and their friend Amber who was disguised as an Earth dog in order to blend in. It was rougher on Sammy than everyone else since she finally had the chance to have a boyfriend and he was now millions and millions of lightyears away and the chances of seeing him again were very slim.

"It'll be okay, Sammy..." Mike soothed her childhood best friend. "He wouldn't wanna see you sad."

Sammy heaved a sharp sigh. "I know... I just thought that maybe he was really the one. I was finally going to have something Amy didn't have: A boyfriend."

"Hey, it's okay, I mean, that Sandy girl liked me, but I didn't love her..." Mike replied. "There's other fish in the sea... Or aliens in space."

Sammy sighed again and hung her head.

"I'm gonna get a milkshake, you want one?" Mike then stood up.

"No, that's okay, I'm just gonna hang out here for a little while..." Sammy hugged her knees.

Mike patted her on the head and decided to get going.

Sammy sighed as she opened her green eyes to show they were now red and puffy from tears. "Brandon, why did you leave me?" she then asked, sounding like she was going to cry.

Sky was on her way to the gym, then looked to see Sammy. Mike then explained to her cousin about what was going on and she went to nourish herself as she was quite hungry and didn't want Sammy to be alone. Sky then decided to spend some time with Sammy to hopefully cheer her up.

"Man, Sammy, I'm so sorry to hear about your problem..." Sky said as she sat next to the good twin. "It can be pretty tough."

"You have no idea..." Sammy looked into her eyes.

Sky looked into Sammy's eyes herself and then felt something deep down inside of herself with something she had never felt before. She wasn't sure what it was, but she kind of liked it. Sammy smiled, feeling the same way and the two walked together, feeling better as they got their minds off of Brandon together.

The End?


End file.
